silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Fabricio 96
''Mi discusión :) si querés preguntarme o decirme algo dejá tu mensaje acá :3 ---- Hola Fabricio, bienvenido! Yo también soy más o menos nueva, así que no hay problema. Gracias por tus aportes, cualquier ayuda es bienvenida; como puedes ver aún queda mucho por conseguir. AlessaGillespie ha hecho casi todas las páginas que hay ella sola, con el traductor de Google o cual sea, y los que hablamos en español pues vamos corrigiendo y añadiendo, aunque casi todo (plantillas, guiones, etc.) están gracias a ella. Un saludo. --Lady ligeia 00:04 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Otra cosa, espero que no te moleste que haya deshecho algún cambio tuyo; sólo es alguna corrección sintáctica u ortográfica. Las expresiones me dan igual, siempre que se adapten al espíritu de la wikia original de Silent Hill para que haya un poco de coherencia :). De nuevo, gracias por tus aportes, y lo siento si te he molestado. --Lady ligeia 00:21 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Creo que Alessa está más dedicada a la otra wikia, en la que puede aportar más, ya que de ésta nos estamos encargando los que hablamos español. Aún así sigue como administradora, en cuanto tengo alguna duda le pregunto enseguida. Ella misma me dijo que sabía un poco de castellano pero no lo suficiente como para mantener la página, por eso intento meterme cada día y avanzar poco a poco. De momento estoy con lo referente al primer Silent Hill; hace poco otro compi, Robbie77, se estaba ocupando de Silent Hill 3... Cada uno lo que podemos :) Lo de los links ni te preocupes, después ví que eras un veterano, jajaja. Un saludo. --Lady ligeia 00:46 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Vale, qué hacemos, 15 cada uno? Ya que son 30. O no sé, lo que tuvieras pensado. Lo único que yo no voy muy deprisa, me meto aquí diariamente pero no puedo dedicarle tanto tiempo como quisiera, por el trabajo y eso :(. --Lady ligeia 20:46 1 nov 2011 (UTC) No sé qué hacer con la Convenience Store de Silent Hill 1. Me resisto a dejar el nombre y el link en inglés, pero no sé cómo traducirlo de forma razonable. Aquí en España a las convenience store se las llama 24 horas o minisúper. ¿En Uruguay cómo las llamáis? Lo de tienda de conveniencia no me suena nada bien, parece un nombre inventado. No se me ocurre un nombre más extendido y conocido. --Lady ligeia 18:13 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Es lo que había pensado. Normalmente traduzco los nombres genéricos y dejo como están los propios, como tú has sugerido con los monstruos, pero claro, "convenience store" es genérico. Dado que no hay traducción satisfactoria pues lo dejaré como está. No voy a editarlo, sigo con los personajes de SH1 y en los "Grises" (que tampoco acabo de ver eso de "grises", aquí en España son extraterrestres de toda la vida :P) lo mencionan. Cuando me da por entrar en el vínculo a ver lo que se había escrito casi me da algo al ver la traducción pero claro, estos traductores instantáneos no son muy acertados tampoco... Lo dejo en inglés, entonces. Gracias.--Lady ligeia 18:46 3 nov 2011 (UTC) Holaaaaa jajajaja no te preocupes!!! Cualquier cosa por mejorar esto ya me va bien no me sabe a mal que me digas que hago mal algo o tal. Ten en cuenta que sólo llevo dos semanas por aquí y algunas cosas no se, como la distribución perfecta de las páginas. Tendré en cuenta tus consejos ;) Robbie777 14:00 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Fabricio! Estoy muy agradecida por su ayuda en el wiki! Como dijo Lady, mi espanol no es muy bueno y tengo que usar un traductor mayor parte del tiempo. Lamentablemente, escuela y famila me han estado apartando en todos los wikis en que soy admin, aunque trato de visitarlos cada dia para ver si todo esta bien. Si usted necesita cualquier ayuda, no dude en preguntar! :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 21:46 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Sí, ya sé que el traductor no es tan grande, pero es la mejor manera para mí. Trato de leer cada línea de traducir y corregir los errores que veo, pero yo echo mucho de menos, creo! Normalmente yo no trabajo en un wiki que está en un idioma que sólo conozco parcialmente, pero dos compañeros aficionados de Silent Hill pasó a hablar de este wiki y que desastre era, así que pensé en ayudar lo más que pude. Cuando llegué aquí, había menos de 50 artículos totales, y muchos estaban mal escritos o artículos de spam. Así que asumí el cargo de administrador y fija tanto como los problemas que pude antes de que el semestre de universidad comenzó para mí. Ha sido mucho trabajo, y estoy muy contenta de ver a otras personas que estén interesadas en ayudar! De los blogs, eso está muy bien hecho! Puesto que usted tiene los blogs listos, voy a tener que encontrar tiempo para hacer una lista de reglas, que de veras yo debería haber hecho antes de ahora. Gracias de nuevo por toda su ayuda! :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 21:22 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola he visto que me has corregido la palabra coger por recoger porque la entiendes como follar. Pero yo no, por eso la he puesto, porque yo en mi vocabulario la entiendo por lo otro. Pero bueno no pasa nada :) Robbie777 02:05 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Yo tu parte la entiendo pero tu la mia no. La riqueza de un idioma es respetar todas sus variantes. Lo que tampoco puedo hacer es estar buscando el significado de cada palabra a ver que significa en latinoamericano. Y más aun cuando se entiende que las palabras tienen varios significados y todos son válidos. Saludos! Robbie777 11:48 5 nov 2011 (UTC) La parte del articulo de Jasper Gein k no se es ¿"sangre Inscrita Spade"?, esta en curiosidades. Robbie777 00:19 6 nov 2011 (UTC) Paginas de Reglas y Administradores ¿Le importoria comprobar sobre las paginas que he creado de Reglas y Administradores? Su espanol es mucho mejor que la mia, asi que vas a ver todos las problemas que perdi. Much thanks for the help! :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 03:07 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola!!! Tranquilo no estoy enfadado ni nada! He visto el video de la intro de Silent Hill 1 que me dijiste. Si te fijas y has jugado al juego, hasta el segundo 55 salen imágenes del juego, escenas que sí que salen. A partir de ahí salen un montón de escenas que están ocurriendo ya en ese momento de ver la intro, como lo son el ver a Harry y Cheryl en el coche yendo a Silent Hill, Cybil con la moto, Lisa y Kauffman discutiendo, Alessa levantándose de una cama y Dahlia corriendo por ese lugar. Intercaladas a todas estas salen una de Lisa riéndose que es de antes de todo, una de Cybil hablando por teléfono que también es de antes que está recibiendo la órden de ir a Silent Hill y una de la casa y Cheryl atada que enfonca ya lo que es el final, pero que tampoco sale cuando juegas. Espero haberte ayudado ;) Robbie777 00:31 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola otra vez! En el juego no especifican exactamente si van de vacaciones (cosa que sería mucha casualidad) o si realmente Cheryl es "llamada" a Silent Hill gracias o desgraciadamente por Alessa, o incluso Dahlia. Yo creo que es algo parecido a lo que pasa en la película. De todas maneras, Silent Hill en sí, tiene el poder de atraer casi inconscientemente a todos aquellos que tienen alguna relación con el pueblo o con las personas que allí vivieron y fueron o siguen siendo influenciables. Me puedes seguir preguntando cualquier duda que tengas, a mi me encanta ayudar. Un abrazo nene Robbie777 14:18 15 nov 2011 (UTC) Jajaja bueno... te contestaré las dos últimas XD Sí y sí. Robbie777 02:53 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Jajajaja si no ha pasado ni una semana! ¿Me echabas de menos? :) jajaja Robbie777 00:28 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola otra vez! jejeje Yaa hace un montón que no se conecta nadie, ni Lady, ni Alessa, ni nadie. He estado corrigiendo las fichas de los monstruos, las de Valtiel, Incubus, Incubator y Samael no las he hecho porque eran muy largas y ya las haré cuando tengo más tiempo. También he hecho varias correcciones de los Objetos, y estas son bastante más cortas y las iré haciendo poco a poco. Ahora no estoy en casa y toy utilizando un portátil que va algo lento y se queda loco por lo que no me aventuro en hacer fichas nuevas. Cuando vaya a casa haré algunas del Homecoming que está bastante desierto. En Puzzles sólo hay uno de toda la saga, a ver si también puedo ir incluyendo. A ti como te va con las pistas musicales? He visto que últimamente es lo que has ido haciendo.. Por cierto.. tienes facebook? XD Robbie777 14:40 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Buenas! ¿Has visto todo lo que ha colgado la Alessa Gillespie? Está todo mal hay que corregirlo todo!! Madreee miaaaa Robbie777 00:43 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola! Pues no, no me di cuenta de que se borraran todos tus cambios. Sorry! Robbie777 15:34 30 nov 2011 (UTC) Heyy! Estás en todo eh Fabriii jejeje Gracias por aclararme lo de los titulos y las plantillas. Sinceramente lo del blog lo hice para conseguir el logro que hay jejeje si se puede borrar el "¿?" hazlo no pasa nada! Se lo dije a Alessa para tener un poco más d trato con ella jeje y porque al ser admin quizás me podría aclarar una cosilla.. He visto en la lista que hay unos cuantos editores, pero el 90% están desaparecidos.. no se si la magia de Silent Hill se los llevó a todos o que.. Robbie777 02:33 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola nene!! A ver.. lo de que Kauffman le suministrase las drogas a Lisa es correcto. Lo de que Alessa se arrodille así no es, de hecho cuando Harry llega ya está arrodillada junto a Cheryl en esa silla. Lo del hechizo de Dahlia en el último momento no lo tengo muy claro en qué momento exactamente...antes de que la otra mitad del alma volviera a Alessa.. ¿pero cuando? No se :s Esto está bien: ['Alessa, percibe el retorno de Cheryl a través de un aumento en su poder, manifestándose ella en la ciudad para colocar las marcas que Harry ha (IDO VIENDO) en un intento de mantener a raya al Dios] Pero hay que señalar también que Dahlia con sus poderes o como quieras llamarlo fue quien inició el plan para que Cheryl fuera para Silent Hill con el fin de volver a juntar las dos almas para llevar a cabo el ritual que hace tiempo no pudo completar. Esto también está bien: Ambas formas matan a Dahlia instantáneamente, antes de que la se vuelva hacia Harry, quien finalmente la derrota." Espero que te funcione y entiendas lo de los corchetes y todo eso ;) Robbie the Rabbit 19:42 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la respuesta. Ahora estoy intentando habituarme, que no sé mucho de como moverme. xD Otra duda que tengo: ¿en esta wiki solo se habla del primer Silent Hill? Es que antes me ha parecido ver algo de Alex (Homecoming) o de Heather (Silent Hill 3) pero nada del 2 o el 4. Desgraciadamente el 1 es el unico SH que no he podido jugar, así que puedo aportar poco sobre ese, como mucho corregir cosas o por los videos que he visto en YouTube. Del 2 sí que estoy enterado. Saludos. TatsuhaSakuraba 17:49 2 dic 2011 (UTC) La venganza? xD Ah, vale, ya sé como encontrar las cosas, creo que con tu ayuda será más fácil habituarme. Gracias! Por cierto, el juego de Canis Canem sé cuál es, aunque yo tengo la versón "Bully". PD: Tu título me ha matado, en serio. xDDDDD TatsuhaSakuraba 18:07 2 dic 2011 (UTC) Background AlexShepherd on the English Wiki is typically the one who works with the MediaWiki, so I'll put in a request to him for you. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] 'Talk 00:46 4 dic 2011 (UTC) :Yes, Alex is very good with the MediaWikis. He's so good at it, that I made him an admin on the Underworld wiki so he could work on that while I did all the other admin duties. :D [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 01:09 4 dic 2011 (UTC) I've looked over the wiki and I honestly don't see anywhere where the text is difficult to read, so I suspect this may have something to do with the browser you're using. What type of browser do you have? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 23:42 11 dic 2011 (UTC) :I made a slight change to the links color. Any better now? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 00:37 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Origins Page I deleted the page. :) Honestly, I don't have the ability to create other admins, and the Helpers wouldn't allow you to petition for adminship because of how often I'm around. An unnecessary page that waits a day or two for deletion really isn't a big deal, and I'm seeing no active vandalism on the wiki. When I'm not posting off of my phone at school (probably sometime late tomorrow), I'll create a Deletion Candidate template. Once that's done, if you see a page that needs deletion, just put the Deletion template on it and the page should go directly into a category specifically for pages needing deletion. I can go through that category every couple of days and wipe out everything that needs deleting. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 01:20 9 dic 2011 (UTC) :If you think you can do it, go for it! :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 01:50 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola! Hay muchas cosas por hacer. Déjame los objetos para mi porfa ;) Robbie the Rabbit 18:16 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Eii en el recuerdo de mi chica de plástico perfecta por qué has incluido el "fue" en el nombre de Cheryl? Robbie the Rabbit 22:32 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola chismoso! jajajaja mentiroso dice.. que va! lo que pasa que cuando te lo dije eran azul eléctrico! Y anoche lo miré y estaba como tu me dijiste (azul casi negro) jajajaja tsss ya vuelve a ser azul eléctrico... lo habrá cambiado Alessa o a esto se le va la olla y hace cosas solas??? Por cierto no deberia fumar porros a las tantas de la noche a la vez que corrijo porque me he fijao en algunas faltas tontas que me has corregido jajajaja tsss Robbie the Rabbit 13:25 12 dic 2011 (UTC) Sí. Nombre de pila es una expresión válida U_U Robbie the Rabbit 23:27 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Ei hace falta que me cambies el nombre a las cosas que renombro? Lo digo porque estoy jugando al silent hill 2 también, anotando lo que me voy encontrando y voy modificando las cosas en la wiki a la vez. Las cosas que me has vuelto a renombrar estaban bien como yo las he puesto. TAL CUAL EN EL JUEGO. Y la carta de Mary se de sobras que no está completa al principio del juego. PERO ES COMO ES, EL CONTENIDO ES ESE NO HAY MÁS. Que después al final del juego se sepa el contenido completo es otra cosa. Por eso ahí está las transcripción, que por cierto ESTÁ CASI TODA MAL. Hay que corregirla no dice exactamente esas cosas. Hace falta que estés detrás mio cambiándome las cosas que hago, aún jugando yo a los juegos expresamente para hacer bien el trabajo? Creo que te pasas en cambiarme las cosas cada vez que edito, yo no me meto en tus canciones a no ser que me preguntes. Una vez vale, dos también.. pero llega un momento que da como un poco de rabia que te estén controlando todo lo que haces cuando hay tanto por hacer muchísimo más importante. Robbie the Rabbit 15:42 15 dic 2011 (UTC) ... sin comentarios Robbie the Rabbit 16:31 15 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Por qué me has quitado del face? Robbie the Rabbit 20:23 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Pues si, encuentro que es muy exagerado que me borres por eso. Es debatir un tema y yo sólo dije que a mi no me gustaban. Hemos hablado de muchas más cosas y nos hemos reido un montón, aún no me conoces del todo, pero yo te he explicado cosas de mi vida que no debería haberte dicho porque tú ahora por el hecho de que no me gusten tus dibujos me has eliminado. Recuerda que por escrito las cosas no se entienden de la misma manera, pareces nuevo. En ningún momento me enfadé contigo. Si realmente crees que siempre estamos discutiendo allá tú, pero creo sinceramente que aquí no tienes ninguna razón. Haz lo que quieras, pero si vas a estar detrás mío por la wiki espero que a la larga no hagas que me vaya. Robbie the Rabbit 21:00 15 dic 2011 (UTC) A mi lo que no me gusta de ti es que no pides perdón por nada. Haz lo que quieras don sabelotodo. Al principio te agregué para hablar de Silent Hill y punto. Pero me caiste bien. Es más, hablé bien de ti el mismo dia que me eliminaste antes de darme cuenta de ello. Por el face era más comodo hablar sobre el juego, pero si no kieres por aqui no lo voy a hacer porque es un palo. Así que si tu decisión es esta pues muy bien. PD: Me has decepcionado Robbie the Rabbit 03:23 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola... Es posible que te sienten mal cosas de alguien que no conoces, pero te aseguro que no eran en plan de burla ni de nada. Solo puedo decirte que lo siento si te he ofendido en algo, no puedo decir nada mas, en ningun momento lo hice a proposito. Y a tu pregunta, no lo se al 100% ahora mismo, estoy con el 1 y 2 y cuando acabe uno d los dos empezare con el 3. Ya me fijare, aunque siempre he leido que es Edificio en construcción, ya que no es una zona demasiado importante y no sale como zona principal, es solo de paso para llegar al edificio de las oficinas. Fabri ya lo se lo del Encendedor. Lo estaba separando para hacerlo mejor.. En los juegos no tienen el mismo nombre Robbie the Rabbit 18:25 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Ves como estas encima mio? Ahora mismo estaba editandolo todo y aun no he acabado y ya estabas haciendo lo de quitarle la categoria de SH2. Aun no habia acabado estaba a punto me quedaba eso.. Robbie the Rabbit 18:28 16 dic 2011 (UTC) Que esperarás un dia para corregirme lo que yo edite y comprobar si ya hay articulos existentes? Eso ya lo se hacer yo gracias, no tienes que esperarte ni hacer nada no eres mi profesor. Si alguna vez hago algo mal ya tendré mas oportunidades para revisarlo todo una segunda vez que igualmente la haré cuando acabe lo que estoy haciendo. Hazlo dentro de un mes.. para que no se note tanto al menos no se ¬¬ Ahora en serio, un poco acosador sí me estás resultando, estás detrás de todo lo que hago y haciendome un comentario por cosas que ya se y la verdad, me resulta molesto. Una cosa es que me preguntes una duda y tal y otra es estar ahí a cada momento. A lo mejor lo que quieres es quedarte tu solo y hacerlo tu todo no lo sé pero por favor yo lo que te pido es que no me hagas entrar a la wiki con cara de mustio porque yo esto lo hago para entretenerme y no para estar con ralladas. Robbie the Rabbit 05:49 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Y dale con decir que son mis articulos, el k malentiendes eres tu. No me hago ningún lio, quizá no soy de los que le gusta que le ayuden continuamente, en ese caso me gusta pedirla yo si la necesito. Y con esto no digo que no te de las gracias por las veces que ya lo has hecho. Pero dejémoslo así no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de este tema. Un saludo. 95.17.137.187 12:39 17 dic 2011 (UTC) Homecoming Endings Yes, the endings have names. The names are revealed by the Xbox 360 accomplishments users get for each ending. The Homecoming Secretos y Desbloqueables page mentions it. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 13:44 18 dic 2011 (UTC) :That's actually a really good question. Beyond that one song, I've never heard nor read that word used at all, and it isn't in the English dictionary. The only thing I could find was a website saying it means "prison-like" and "devoid of feeling". That makes sense to me, since the beginning of "prisonic" is "prison" and "ic" is used to mean "of or pertaining to". Here's the site. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 20:32 18 dic 2011 (UTC) I don't see any problems. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 01:07 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Main page headers That's something I've wondered about myself. I'll ask Alex and see what he says. Since I have more time, I'm considering petitioning for buerocrat status so I can make others admins (I'm thinking you and Alex, in specifics), however, I'm worried that this may anger Robbie or make it seem like I'm playing favorites, which I'm not, you're just online the most and the most prolific editor. And I get the feeling making both of you admins could cause problems, given the animosity you two seem to have for each other as of late. Plus, 2 active admins is more than this wiki needs as is, let alone 3. I just get tired of not knowing if page edits are good or bad. Hmmm.... ETA: When you get a chance, would you mind fixing up the Manual de Estilo so I can post it on the front page please? :)[[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 14:49 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Admin Stuffs I made both you and Alex admins, and gave Robbie rollback capabilities. Alex will probably start changing the wiki to match the English one immediately, so we'll see if he changes the bar along the way. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 08:11 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Fabri! El articulo ese es que lo leí y no entendí nada no se que era ni a que quería llegar. Sólo era eso, ahora ya se que es de humor aunque no le veo la gracia tampoco jajaja. De todas maneras hay que corregirlo, un saludo! Y enhorabuena por lo de admin. Robbie the Rabbit 13:44 29 dic 2011 (UTC)